


If you just realize what I just realised.

by kit_kat_kira_user



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kit_kat_kira_user/pseuds/kit_kat_kira_user
Summary: Yami was pissed to say the least, they had even sent a portal mage to retrieve that bu-ha kid but failed to inform him that one of his black bulls had been gravely injured.There's like no fics that talk about yami and finral after the fight between finral and langris which I think is such a crime to this fandom so here ya go I tried my best Not beta-read
Relationships: Finral Roulacase/Yami Sukehiro
Comments: 5
Kudos: 154





	If you just realize what I just realised.

Yami was pissed to say the least, they had even sent a portal mage to retrieve that bu-ha kid but failed to inform him that one of his black bulls had been gravely injured. 

As he stormed his way through the halls of the medical tower, his strong aura out of control; many of the healing magic users that lined said hall going about their days and tending to patients shivering as he made his way by them.

He only stops once he reaches the door where he feels finals ki the strongest, it feels so weak so fragile. 

"He's lucky that quack doctor had been on standby" he hears 

one of the people on the other side of the door say.

"It's a miracle he's still alive" says another. 

Upon hearing this yami's heart does something it hasn't since the fight at the underwater temple, when he feared for the lives of almost his entire family. It breaks a little.

So he does what he can to get his aura under control, takes a deep breath and enters the room.

The first thing that catches his eyes is all the blood, and its really not all that much just some blood stained rags and some spots on the sheets and in his hair. 'But it's more than should ever be on finral' yami thinks to himself. 

The healing mages go quiet as he enters the room, never looking at them as he makes his way to  finrals side . Than he suddenly addresses them 

"How is he?" He asks voice as calm as usual to anyone who didn't know him, like finral or the wizard king maybe a few of his old teammate's in the gray dear. 

"He's honestly doing better than expected, sir." The older of the two answers. 

"He's out of danger at least" the other speaks up. 

"Just needs lots of rest and a few more healing sessions over the next few weeks" she finishes.

At that yami releases a breath he didn't realize he was holding,

"Good" he breathes out with it.

"We'll take our leave now sir, if you need anything just press that button on the wall at the top of the bed." The senior mage bows and makes for the door, the other mage following shortly behind.

Yami pulls a chair from the side of the room and places it by the bed before taking a seat.

He looks finral up and down, watches the slow rise and fall of his chest just to make sure he's breathing. 

"Ya know," he starts. "I was gonna go pay a visit to that,brat little brother of yours first." He takes another breath trying to calm his anger once again.

"Fin i wish I could say knowing you wouldn't want me to kill him stopped me, but it didn't." He reaches over and takes finrals hand over the sheet.

"I was only seeing red,when Vanessa called me and told me what happened I lost it." Gripping his hand a little tighter he continued "that bastard! He tried to kill you, he almost took you away from us your family, from, from me."he was watching finrals chest again focusing on the fact he was still alive and breathing.

"I was only got a few steps away from where they're holding him, before Julius had me in his stupid stop time bubble so fast I was seeing shapes." He uses his other hand to wipe finral's bangs from his face.

Yamis heart eases a bit when he slides his hand down to the side of  finrals face and finral leans into it.

Than he says in a quiet voice. "I'm seriously the worst captain, I should have been there."letting some self loathing seep into his voice "I'm the worst at whatever we are." He says motioning between them. "I couldn't even stand the thought of losing you." 

"Fuck" he whispers lowering his head to rest on the edge of the bed.

(The rest of the night passes with finral unconscious and yami just being near him listening to him breathing and mumbling every once in a while.) 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it I'm gonna keep working on it as much as I can 0}:


End file.
